wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
List of magic effects
Overview This is a list of abilities which can be magically dispelled or stolen. Dispel Targets *PvE **Magisters' Terrace ***Sunblade Blood Knights buff themselves with Seal of Wrath, dealing 1414 to 1586 additional holy damage on every hit (spell or melee) and can crit. This is not affected by additional spell damage when spellstolen. It procs on every tick of Arcane Missiles (8000 extra damage per cast), as well as Arcane Explosion on every target. It will also, however, proc when casting sheep, immediately breaking the spell. ***Sunblade Magisters have an aura that grants them a stacking 10% spell haste bonus with every cast. While the aura is not dispellable, individual charges from the haste stack itself can be stolen or dispelled. **The Eye ***Astromancers Buff themselvs with Molten Armor, causeing 75 Fire damage when hit, increases your chance to critically hit with spells by 3%, and reduces the chance you are critically hit by 5%. Only one type of Armor spell can be active on a Mage at any time. **The Mechanar ***Sunseeker Astromages have a fire shield that does ~700 damage every 3 seconds to enemies in melee range. Spell damage increases this effect. This ability can crit and will proc Ignite. **The Arcatraz ***Ethereum Wave-Casters have a spell haste buff that increases your casting speed by 50%. ***Eredar Soul-Eaters cast a debuff on players that decreases the player's physical damage and stats by 45% and buffs the Soul-Eater by 45% to the respective stats. Mages can spellsteal this buff to increase their own stats by the same amount. **The Botanica ***Sunseeker Researchers have a buff that that inflicts attackers with 328 poison damage every 3 seconds for 24 seconds called "Poison Shield." ***Bloodwarder Menders have a +297 spell damage magic buff called "Holy Fury". (Mind controlling the mob with a priest to buff you will result in a 30 minutes buff instead of 2 minutes.) **Gruul's Lair ***Gronn-Priests will periodically cast Renew on themselves or another mob that ticks for roughly 4-5% of their health. Stealing this will heal you and, more importantly, help the raid burn down the mob quicker. ***During the High King Maulgar fight, a mage will tank Krosh Firehand by Spellstealing Krosh's Spell Shield. **Karazhan ***Stables trash: Spectral Stallions periodically cast a melee buff (Absorb Vitality) that makes them grow larger in size. Stealing this buff will make you grow in size increasingly when stacked. You will not get any advantage of the buff but it debuffs the mob, plus it is fun to be a giant =D. ***Ballroom trash: Some of the trash there have a regen that you can steal. They wont heal anymore and you'll have a free regen. ***Moroes: The 4 adds of Moroes have a 550 attack power buff on them that you can steal. Though you will not get any advantage from this besides debuffing the adds, reducing their damage. ***Romulo and Julianne: Julianne's Devotion can be stolen to increase your spell casting speed by 50%. Romulo's Daring can be stolen mainly to debuff him as it only increases melee attack speed. ***On the way to The Curator: Trapped Soul - The green specters that do the cone of cold have Elemental Armor which gives +200 resist to all magic for 2 minutes (once stolen) ***Ethereal Spellfilcher: These mobs before the chess event have a +8% spell damage buff that can stack. Very useful. If a mage were to steal this buff repeatedly without the mob being killed, it is possible to run into Netherspite with a substantial damage buff (maximum stacks are though to be 10 -- i.e. +80% damage done). **Old Hillsbrad Foothills ***Before Epoch Hunter lands, he spawns waves of Infinite Dragonkin. Some of them have a damage shield that can be stolen. ***During the final boss fight against the Epoch Hunter you can steal his Disrupt Magic debuff. This prevents all of your pretty buffs from being removed, and as an added bonus it will remove any beneficial buffs that the boss has. **Opening the Dark Portal ***Temporus: You can steal/debuff his Hasten spell that increases movement speed by 200%. Note: in heroic mode, Temporus will also have a temporary five second spell reflection that will reflect Spellsteal, Dispel Magic, and Purge. **Sethekk Halls ***Many of the mobs have a buff called Arcane Destruction that gives +150 spell damage. ***Talon King Ikiss's Mana Shield can be stolen when he goes below 15% health. **Shadow Labyrinth ***Cabal Zealots transform into green Core Hounds when they are low on health; this buff is stealable. It prevents you from casting spells, but looks cool. It will also greatly increase your melee damage dealt. If you have a staff with high-end damage on it, you will do very large amounts of melee damage. **Zul'Aman ***The Amani'shi Flame Casters have a 30 seoncond buff that increases the casting speed by 300% and movement speed by 200% which can be spellstolen. This can increase the mage's DPS by a maximum of 3-fold, however if the mage has some spell haste, then fireball will have a cast time of less than 1 second; this could make it better to pyroblast spam. **Nagrand ***Vir'aani Arcanists have a spell called Vir'aani Concentration. It increases arcane spell damage dealt by 10%, and reduces your chance to be interrupted by melee attacks and abilities by 10%. **Netherstorm ***Some of the blood elves (Sunfury Arch Mage) around Sunfury Hold cast a stealable buff that adds roughly 150 spell damage and increases your intellect (Fiery Intellect). However, it doesn't stack with mage/ice/molten armor. *PvP **Mages ***Presence of Mind could be the greatest Spellsteal ever, especially if you have the skill already. Makes your next spell with a casting time no more than 10 seconds an instant cast. Hard to catch, but great when you do. ***Arcane Power can be stolen to increase your spell damage by 30% and mana cost by 30%. ***Combustion can be stolen to give you +10% crit chance per non-crit spell hit. ***Mana Shield can be stolen. ***Dampen Magic and Amplify Magic can be stolen. ***Slow Fall can be stolen for mid-air combat scenarios. ***Arcane Intellect can be stolen. ***Frost Ward can be stolen, and the talented 20% reflection will also apply. ***Fire Ward can be stolen to absorb fire damage and 20% reflection will also apply. ***Ice Barrier can be stolen from Frost mages to give you a new damage absorption shield. **Warlocks ***Nether Protection can be stolen to make you take reduced damage against certain schools of magic (usually fire, frost or arcane, whichever you've most recently cast against the warlock). ***Nightfall can be stolen to prevent the Warlock from casting an instant Shadowbolt. ***Sacrifice can be spellstolen to provide the mage with ~3600 damage absorption. ***Unending Breath can be spellstolen to give you underwater breathing. ***Detect Invisibility can be stolen so that you may detect an invisible Succubus and prevent the Warlock from seeing you until they rebuff themselves during your Invisibility. ***Shadow Ward can be stolen to provide you shadow damage absorption. ***Fel Domination can be stolen to prevent the warlock from summoning their pet in .5 seconds. **Priests ***Power Word: Shield can be stolen to give you their damage absorption bubble. Will also afflict you with Weakened Soul. ***Power Word: Fortitude can be stolen to give you their stamina buff. ***Renew can be stolen to give you their healing over time spell. ***Fade can be stolen to lower you on the aggro list. ***Divine Spirit can be stolen to increase your spirit and, if talented, increase your spell damage by 10% of your spirit. ***Fear Ward can be stolen to make you immune to the next fear spell cast on you. ***Prayer of Mending can be stolen to heal you the next time you take damage and jump to party members up to five times. ***Inspiration can be stolen to increase your armor by 25% of its base value (~300 for a level 70 mage). ***Surge of Light can be spellstolen to prevent the Priest from casting an instant free Smite at you. ***Inner Focus can be spellstolen to reduce the mana cost of your next spell by 100% and increase its critical strike chance by 25% and also make your hands have the "arcane spellcasting" effect for the duration of spellsteal. ***Pain Suppression can be spellstolen (albeit with a 65-85% chance to fail) to reduce the damage you take by 40% for the remainder of the 8 second duration. ***Blessed Resilience can be stolen to make you immune to critical hits for the remainer of the six second duration. ***Focused Will can be stolen up to three times (stacking and refreshing) to reduce the damage you take by up to 15% and healing received by 30%. ***Focused Casting can be stolen to increase your chance to resist interrupt effects by 10-20% for 6 seconds and prevent all spellcasting delays from damage. ***Power Infusion can be stolen to grant 20% haste and lower the mana cost of spells by 20%. ***Abolish Disease can be stolen to give you a 'remove disease over time' effect. ***Levitate can be stolen to give you the ability to float down at reduced speeds and walk over water. You will also have an idle animation of floating several feet above ground. **Paladins ***Hand of Protection can be stolen to provide temporary physical immunity. ***Hand of Freedom can be stolen to provide immunity to movement impairing effects for the duration. ***Blessing of Kings can be stolen to increase your stats increased by 10%. ***Blessing of Wisdom can be stolen to grant you x mana 5sec. ***Avenging Wrath can be stolen to increase all your damage by 30%. Look for the wings. ***Light's Grace can be stolen to prevent a .5 second decrease in the paladin's next Holy Light heal. ***Divine Illumination can be stolen to reduce the cost of all spells by 50%. ***Blessing of Sanctuary can be stolen to reduce all damage you take by 3% for a maximum of 2 minutes. ***Divine Favor can be stolen to prevent the paladin from having a guaranteed critical heal or holy shock. **Druids ***Mark of the Wild can be stolen to increase your armor by x, all attributes by x, and resistances by x. ***Thorns can be stolen to give a nature damage shield that will damage attackers by x per hit. ***Rejuvenation can be stolen to give you a heal over time. ***Regrowth can be stolen to give you a heal over time. ***Omen of Clarity can be stolen to give you a chance to enter a clearcasting state when you deal damage in melee. ***Lifebloom can be stolen to give you a heal over time. This will, however, proc the lifebloom-on-dispel mechanic. ***Innervate can be stolen to give you 225% of the druid's base mana pool for 10 seconds - be sure to watch for this one. ***Natural Perfection can be spellstolen to provide damage reduction. ***Nature's Grasp can be spellstolen to entangle and root the next enemy that strikes you in melee (including the target of the spell!). ***Barkskin can be stolen to give you 100% chance to resist interruption while casting spells, as well as a % of damage reduction dealt to you. ***Nature's Grace can be stolen to reduce the casting time of your next spell by .5 seconds. ***Nature's Swiftness can be stolen to prevent the target from instantly healing or casting spells. **Warriors ***Warriors do not have any class abilities classified as Magic effects and, thus, no stealable class buffs. **Rogues ***Rogues do not have any class abilities classified as Magic effects and, thus, no stealable class buffs. **Death Knights ***Death Knights do not have any class abilities classified as Magic effects and, thus, no stealable class buffs. **Hunters ***Rapid Fire can be spellstolen to deprive the Hunter of 40% extra attack speed and give you +40% attack speed on your wand shoot (which you may need due to the high cost of Spellsteal). **Shamans ***Lightning Shield can be stolen to do x nature damage to attackers. ***Earth Shield can be stolen to ignore spell interruption, and damaging attacks can heal the mage. ***Elemental Mastery can be stolen to improve your spell critical strike chance by 15% for 15 seconds. ***Heroism and Bloodlust can be stolen to increase your ranged, melee, and spellcasting speed by 30%. ***Ghost Wolf can be dispelled by Spellsteal, but the mage will not receive the movement speed buff. ***Water Breathing can be stolen to give the mage unlimited underwater breath for 2 minutes. ***Water Walking can be spellstolen to give the mage water walking for 2 minutes. ***Nature's Swiftness can be stolen to reduce the casting time of your next Nature spell by 100%. The purpose of a mage stealing this is to prevent the Shaman from instantly healing or casting any spell. ***Water Shield can be stolen to give the mage 100 mp5 for up to 2 minutes and 400 mana when struck (3 charges). Category:Spells Category:Water elementals